


You're More Important

by DapperMuffin, PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Series: Liberal Alcohol and Loosened Tongues [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Quite a Drabble, Panic Attacks, but still not a full one shot so idk what to call it, its longer than that, prinxiety was my first ship in this fandom and so i am uselessly soft when writing it, theyre soft i just love prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/DapperMuffin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Virgil's screwed up, big-time, and he knows Roman's gonna be pissed. Before he realizes what's happened, he's in a full-blown panic attack.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Liberal Alcohol and Loosened Tongues [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447777
Comments: 13
Kudos: 176





	You're More Important

**Author's Note:**

> wait this is 666 words and i oop--  
> anyway im stupid ignore me

There was a loud  _ crash, _ and Virgil’s hands leapt up to his mouth.

What had he done? Roman would be so pissed when he found out, it was Virgil’s fault, he’d be upset with  _ Virgil _ —

Virgil’s head began to spin, breaths coming short and light, it was happening too fast. Tears blurred his vision, and his shaking knees gave way. He covered his ears, trying to block out the noise, the constant sound of the trophy breaking growing louder and louder, but it was of no use, the noise was all in his head—

He vaguely registered the sound of running footsteps on the landing outside, heard the door open. Someone touched his hand, and he flinched, he couldn’t tell who it was…

“Virgil, darling, please, it’s me. Can you— can you hear my voice?” Virgil nodded numbly, recognizing the voice but not able to put a name or face to it through the haze filling his head. “Good. I need you to focus, mi cielo. Can you tell me five things you can feel?” Whoever was speaking began to rub slow, wide circles on Virgil’s back.

Virgil furiously blinked away tears, trying to look around. “I— my, my hands, uh… you… the floor… my jacket, the— the broken pieces.” He couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his mouth.

“Now four things you feel.”

“You, the floor, my jacket… my legs? Sorry, I…”

“No, that’s good, V. Three things you hear now.”

Virgil tried to block out the memory of the trophy falling and shattering long enough to listen. “You, my, uh, my voice, my breathing.”

“Two things you smell, stormcloud.” That nickname was so familiar, but Virgil didn’t have time to think about it.

“My sweat…” He stopped to wipe at his eyes. “Your perfume.”

“That’s perfect. Now tell me one good thing about yourself,” the voice instructed, and as both Virgil’s head and eyesight cleared, he recognized it as Roman’s.

“I, uh… I like to draw?” he offered sheepishly.

Roman smiled slightly, taking a deep breath that entered in through his nose and out through his mouth. “Feeling better?” Virgil nodded, hands on his knees. “What happened?”

“I broke your trophy,” Virgil sniffled, pointing at the broken shards on the floor next to Roman. “I had an idea, and I wanted to try something for you as a surprise, but I knocked it down instead, _stupid,_ I’m _stupid_ —” He choked up.

“Don’t you  _ dare.”  _ Virgil looked up at Roman, confused. “It was an accident! I’m not mad at you, I promise. Sure, I was proud of that trophy, but I can always win another. After all, my acting and singing skills are still intact.” Roman grinned down at him, and although Virgil’s self-hatred made it so that he was inclined to think that Roman was hiding how upset he really was, Virgil pushed aside those thoughts and instead fell into Roman’s arms with the last of his energy. “You are worth so much more to me than some stupid trophy any day. I can get a new trophy, but I can’t get a new Virgil.” Roman pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, and Virgil closed his eyes, taking in Roman’s soothing, sweet scent.

“Sure, Princey,” he teased. Just because he was exhausted, that didn’t mean he couldn’t engage in casual banter.

“I  _ do, _ I do care about you,” protested Roman vehemently, fully aware that, while Virgil was joking, a part of his beloved actually thought that, and he wanted to get his point across. “I love you, Virgil,” he murmured into Virgil’s soft purple hair.

“Love you too,” Virgil muttered, drifting into sleep. “Gonna take a nap now.”

“Of course,” soothed Roman. “As long as you need.” And while he knew his words would fall on deaf ears, he didn’t care, he  _ meant _ it. He’d always be there for his little purple stormcloud, and Roman would stay by his side for as long as Virgil needed.

Until he couldn’t anymore.


End file.
